falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Speaks in Haals
Over the course of the War, the Faithful Falleen Distributist Party, though not yet a participator in the legal governance of the Nation, has shown itself to be an active an opinionated entity. Moderate members of the party, such as Party Leader Bob Ross have taken a supportive stance during the war, while more reactionary members such as Haalsian-native Bashar al-Assad have been critical of the Government, even during wartime. Nevertheless, both Ross and Assad have come together, during this time of victory, in which the people of Haals may participate in their first election in over a decade. After years of strife, order and the rod of leadership appear to be slowly returning to the State. Visiting the State of Haals for the first time in his political career, Ross, with the support of Haalsian affiliate Assad, spoke about the coming election, and took the opportunity to endorse a political entity running in the elections. Originally posted by Bob Ross: My brethren, Haalsians, Falleens, Today is a glorious day in both Haalsian and Falleen history. The rule of law is slowly returning to this land of beautiful people. The Democratic system is returning as well. When you make you way to the polls for the first time in over a decade, you'll be saying something to these insurgents and terrorists, that the Haalsian people will no longer succumb to needless violence, to bloodshed. Today, you will prove to the world, and to yourselves, that the Haalsian Democratic experiment has not failed, but has only just begun. In the Book of Job, God's most loyal servant, Job, is punished by the ungodly for his faith and his love. Even so, Job remained faithful. I am certain that Haals is one of God's many Jobs in this world, a faithfilled people that clearly gets under the Devil's skin. But today, peace will be restored to Haals. As a unified cause, all Falleens will consecutively beat the Devil out of this glorious land. I am certain that with the Government's support, Haals shall ascend to be a State of equal respect and prestige amongst all the others, just as your people will. Nevertheless, Haals is at a crossroads. Who will lead your state to this new time of peace and prosperity. As a State which is coming out of the shadows of war, you will be confronted by many radicals who will use this new-found freedom to seize power for themselves. It is for this reason that I encourage you to support the Haalsian Conservative People's Party. The people of Haals have no need of further problems from troubling groups with terrorist sympathies. The people of Haals need solutions. It is my firm belief that the Conservative People's Party, with their Traditional Stance, shall solve Haalsian issues with tried and true solutions, that they shall lead Haals to a new seat of glory among all the other States in our glorious nation. I hope and pray that you all will vote your conscience, and that your conscience will lead you true. God bless you all. Category:The Imperial Constitution